


I Wanted To Make Sure You Were Okay

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Night time visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But then, then there was Stiles. The one person Derek met that he couldn’t figure out. It was like putting together a puzzle and then realizing you were still missing just about all the pieces."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted To Make Sure You Were Okay

The sky was dark, the moon light was barely peeking out of the clouds. It was like one of those nights in movies when something dark is about to happen. The darkness was spreading everywhere, and that didn’t just mean the fact that the moon was hidden, there were other darkness that filled the area. 

Derek shot awake and looked around quickly to find himself alone in the loft, or well alone on the first floor. He’d sent his sister upstairs and he already sent Isaac away, trying hard to keep him safe. But this was all too much he didn’t know what he was doing or what he was going to do. He didn’t know if he was going to live, he didn’t know if he cared if he lived or not. 

He looked out the window and sighed a little before climbing out of bed and walking over to look out. The moment he was at the window he felt something just twist and turn, like he had to be somewhere but he wasn’t sure where. Where was there for him to possibly ever go. No one wanted him, no one even liked him. He was sure Isaac probably hated him now, but for some reason that was okay with him. If it meant Isaac being safe he was okay with it. Scott never really liked him from the start. Allison probably still hated him for what happened to her family. Lydia probably wasn’t too fond of him because of his uncle. But then, then there was Stiles. The one person Derek met that he couldn’t figure out. It was like putting together a puzzle and then realizing you were still missing just about all the pieces. 

Derek sighed a little before turning to go back to bed, that’s all he wanted. To sleep all this off because what else could he do right now. That is until there was a knocking at his door. He tilted his head before glancing to the stairs to make sure Cora wasn’t coming down and then headed over to answer the knocking. Who the hell knocked on his door? No one, that’s who. So who could this be?

He picked up the scent before he even opened the door, which relaxed him knowing it wasn’t an enemy for one. He opened the door and Stiles was standing there, looking a little cold from the night. Derek blinked a few times as Stiles had yet to say anything and that certainly wasn’t like Stiles at all. 

“Stiles” Derek said a bit quietly “What are you doing here?”

“I uh heard what happened” Stiles said glancing down at his feet a bit nervously

“So?” Derek asked

“I guess I just…”

Derek shifted his weight slightly as he waited for Stiles to answer. What was taking the kid so long anyway, usually he couldn’t get him to shut up now he can hardly get him to talk at all. 

“Stiles” Derek said getting slightly impatient like always when it came to Stiles.

“Ijustwantedtomakesureyouwereokay” Stiles spoke so quickly Derek wasn’t even sure what he had said.

“What?”

“I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay” Stiles chanced a glance up and his mouth almost dropped open because he could swear Derek was smiling at him. Stiles’ face went a bit red and he looked back down.

“Well I’m fine” Derek said calmly, which made Stiles look up again. Derek was moving away from the door. Derek wasn’t kicking him out. Derek was letting him come in. Stiles could hardly comprehend this but he quickly moved in and carefully shut the door. 

“What are you doing up, its like midnight” Stiles said as he walked over to where Derek was standing at the window.

“What are you doing up?” Derek asked

Stiles just hmmd a little but didn’t answer, and that was okay with Derek. So they stood there and watched the moon slowly move across the sky.

When Cora came down in the morning she found the two curled up together, fast asleep and she couldn’t help but smile because it looked so right to her. So she let them sleep, let them both smile as they dreamt peacefully.


End file.
